


Hazel Eyes

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Her hair is cut in a short bob that falls just below the chin which gives her an air of sophistication, something that she has always carried as second nature – it suits her so well.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for lbm_13 on Livejournal. Locket-BlingerMVP13 on AFF.  
> This may severely suck so apologies in advance. I just hope I have done your request somewhat of a justice. (I’m so scared to post this omg!) This is the first FEM!SHINee I have ever done, or first het ever so yeah.....

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Caring, feline shaped eyes appear from behind the large pile of ironing as she places it atop the sturdy oak table. Her lithe and delicate fingers reach up to push shining brunette hair gently behind her left ear. Her hair is cut in a short bob that falls just below the chin which gives her an air of sophistication, something that she has always carried as second nature – it suits her so well.  
  
Jinki smiles a little behind his coffee cup as he remembers how the woman used to have long, flowing hair that fell in ringlets across her shoulders. He remembers how it would constantly change colour from blonde tips, to pink highlights. There was a time when the woman before him had dragged him to the salon, demanding that he did something with that ‘god forsaken’ hair of his. He came out with a handsome trim and a few flecks of chestnut brown which made him stand out in the best way possible. She said his eyes sparkled brighter with this hair colour and the look of happiness on her face made him break out into a wide, toothy grin.  
  
“Jagiya?” Jinki is broken from his trance as he hears his wife’s voice calling his name. “Jinki-ah?” he shakes his head lightly before moving his eyes from the slight, curvy figure folding the washing and looks ahead to his wife sitting across from him.  
  
“Yeah?” Jinki asks, though his heart isn’t really in it.  
  
“I asked what you were smiling about?” She enquires innocently and Jinki finds himself smiling for a final fraction at the memory before he speaks up.  
  
“I was just thinking back to when Hyukjin was little and how much he has changed.” ‘Partly true, not quite a lie’ Jinki convinces himself at just the exact moment that Hyukjin comes running into the kitchen, his feet skidding across the floor in his pristine white socks.  
  
“NOONA!” he screeches as he envelopes the woman who is folding the washing in a tight hug.  
  
“Good morning Jin, make sure you say good morning to your mother and father too. Oh, and don’t run in the kitchen.” The woman scolds.  
  
“Yes Noona.” The young boy pouts and walks sensibly over to the other half of the long, varnished, oak table.  
  
“Good morning Appa! Good morning Umma!” The little boy smiles, his grin outshining the sun just like his father’s equally bright smile.  
  
“Morning Jin, Appa has to head to work in an hour so what do you want to do until I have to go?” Jinki asks with big expressions and a kind tone.  
  
“I want to play castle with Appa and Umma.” Hyukjin asks as he pulls on his father’s sleeve and reaches his small hand out for his mother’s dress.  
  
“Jin honey, Umma has to go to work now but you can play with Appa okay?” His mother smiles lightly before placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. The boy shakes his floppy brown hair and pouts his lips.  
  
“But I need Umma and Appa for the castle, I will be the king and Appa is my old father and Umma is the old but beautiful mother!” He grumbles at his plans being destroyed.  
  
His mother has already left the room without a response to the petulant child standing next to the kitchen table.  
  
“Come on Jin, you know Umma is busy. Let’s you and I play together instead okay?” Jinki tries to turn his son’s pouting mood around but the young boy only crosses his arms and stamps his foot in response. Jinki lets out a loud sigh, resigning his hour before work to coaxing the younger out of his bad mood. “We can still have fun together without Umma” Jinki begins and this time Hyukjin screams and sits down on the kitchen floor.  
  
Just as Jinki is about to lose his patience with the boy, he sees cropped black trousers and a white vest crouch down beside his son. Gwiboon has finished folding the washing and now holds a bowl of cereal in her hand.  
  
“Lee Hyukjin! You are going to stand up, sit at the table and eat your breakfast. Then you are going to apologise to your father and stop this bad attitude!” Gwiboon scolds, not shouting but using her firm tone that always amazes Jinki.  
  
“B-but I…” Hyukjin begins.  
  
“No! Breakfast now, or you won’t get any time to play with Appa at all and you won’t get any more food until lunchtime.” Gwiboon scolds firmly once more before placing the bowl on the dining table and standing beside the chair with a firm expression. She watches as Hyukjin’s face weighs up his options before he finally resigns.  
  
The young boy stands up, brushes off the imaginary dirt from his pants and walks over to the chair. Gwiboon’s face smiles lightly again as she strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head. “Good boy, now eat up, come on. Then you can play with Appa.” Gwiboon’s gaze flickers briefly to Jinki’s face which is a picture of thankful expressions. She shrugs with a smile before walking back to the kitchen to put away the cereal box.  
  
“Sorry Appa… can we still play after I eat?” Jinki hears quietly after a few minutes and his face breaks into a joyful smile as he agrees.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Noona?” Hyukjin asks as he continues colouring his pages neatly.  
  
“Hmmm?” Is Gwiboon’s answer as her eyes flicker from her own sketching and to the boy next to her.  
  
“Why can’t you be my Umma?” He asks, tongue poking out as he concentrates on staying in the lines. The red crayon is moving slowly and carefully in his tiny hand.  
  
“What do you mean?” Gwiboon asks, her heart aching for a moment and eyes threatening to let free the tears she knows will soon well up. This isn’t the first time this conversation has happened.  
  
“Well, Noona always plays with me and dresses me and puts me to bed. Noona loves me more than Umma and spends time with me. Can’t you be my Umma instead?” The little boy asks, not once letting his eyes stray from the paper in front of him, this time a green crayon is whirling quickly across the page to colour the large expanse of grass.  
  
“Appa is married to Umma, Jin. That’s how it works for grown-ups. We have been through this before.” Gwiboon speaks flatly, rehearsed and robotic.  
  
“I know, but I was thinking…” the boy pauses his colouring for the first time, his eyes finally looking up to meet Gwiboon’s hazel eyes. “…you could just marry Appa! Then you can be my Umma right?” Smaller hazel eyes scrutinise every inch of Gwiboon’s face as he waits patiently for an answer, an unmistakable excitement evident in his expression.  
  
“It doesn’t quite work like that Jinnie… now come on, finish your colouring.” A flash of disappointment flutters through the features of his small face – a look that Gwiboon is used to seeing, but not on the young boy before her. A look she sees reflected in the mirror too many times to count.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“It’s not fair Gwiboon, you can’t possibly be considering this?” Jinki pleads, his eyes swollen from the crying._  
  
 _“Listen, it’s for the best. We both want what is best for Hyukjin right?” Gwiboon smiles sadly, the tears streaming a silent river down her sharp porcelain cheek bones._  
  
 _“They can’t just do this…they know…they…there must be another way!” Jinki is screaming hysterically now, Gwiboon is desperately trying to calm him down and the baby in the bassinette in the corner of the room is picking up on the atmosphere, stirring and borderline crying._  
  
 _“Shhhh….Jinx, calm down. You need to breathe please…try to calm down. For Jin’s sake at least, please.” Gwiboon is soothing and holding her lover as they sit on the edge of the bed. Jinki’s shoulders shake with the effort of containing himself. His fists are clenched tightly into Gwiboon’s night shirt and they both cry. The rest of the evening is spent this way, with Gwiboon reassuring Jinki that it will all be okay. With Jinki moving between sad and furious at the flip of a switch. The baby stirs, taking his feed and then going back to sleep. Gwiboon feels drained. She feels the light leaving Jinki’s body, sapping away her energy along with it. There is no other way and they both know it. Still, the acceptance doesn’t come without a great deal of pain._  
  
 _It took a long time, a couple of years to be exact for Gwiboon to see any kind of light fire up within Jinki again. This light came from their son, the only shining beacon in the shadowy sky of their new life._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Gwiboon wakes from her daydream, instantly snapping back into making dinner. The pan before her is on the verge of burning before the slam of the front door snaps her back to the present day. The mistress of the house walks in, greeting Gwiboon pleasantly as she informs her that she will be eating in her office tonight as she has a lot of work to continue. Gwiboon nods and hands her a beautifully dressed ham salad, turning off the stew on the stove for a moment.  
  
“Thank you Gwiboon, I’m glad you remembered to make ham instead of chicken this time – you know how I hate that stuff.” She smiles lightly and takes her healthy lunch up the grand staircase to her office.  
  
Gwiboon sighs lightly to herself, brushes her apron down neatly before calling Hyukjin to come and eat.  
  
“Noona! What’s for dinner?” He asks in a rush of words, still hyped up from his playtime in the garden.  
  
“The same thing you asked me about ten minutes ago Jin, chicken stew. Now sit down while I get you some rice and side dishes.” Her kind eyes shine as Hyukjin settles into the leather dining chair. She returns promptly with the rest of the food and watches with a fond smile as the young boy devours every last morsel.  
  
“Thanks Noona, chicken is my favourite.” The boy announces as he places his spoon back on the table.  
  
“I know.” Gwiboon mumbles as she clears the plates away, placing a bowl of yoghurt and fruit in their place.  
  
“Why didn’t Umma eat the stew with me?” Jin asks, his expression full of curiosity.  
  
“Umma doesn’t like chicken and she is on a diet.” She answers as she smooths down the boy’s unruly brown hair, pulling pieces of grass from the ends.  
  
“Then Umma must be crazy, right Noona?” The little boy enquires, his hazel eyes filled with conviction.  
  
“Yeah I guess so. Eat your dessert and then you need to have a bath and go to bed.” Gwiboon answers with a small chuckle and Hyukjin seems satisfied with this response as he lets out a small but cheeky laugh, shovelling yoghurt into his wide open mouth – he reminds her of a baby bird who is always hungry.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki enters the house to the smell of warmth, familiarity and nostalgia. He places his briefcase down in the entrance hall before making his way straight to the kitchen. He stops for a moment to observe Gwiboon behind the counter. Her hair is shining under the gleaming spotlights, her slender neck stretched to the side as she massages her left shoulder with her right hand.  
  
“You made your chicken stew?” Jinki asks as he steps over the threshold. He chuckles a little as Gwiboon jumps in her place, obviously she hadn’t heard him enter.  
  
“Aish! Don’t sneak up on people Jinki. Yes, Hyukjin was begging me to make it and kept asking the entire day what was for dinner in case I had changed my mind. That boy is as mad about chicken as his father.” Gwiboon answers, her voice fond and affectionate as she talks about the little boy.  
  
“Well, like father like son I guess. At least he has a healthy appetite.” Jinki laughs.  
Jinki moves closer, his feet stopping beside Gwiboon next to the stove. He glances at her features from this angle, admiring the slope of her nose and the barely-there scar on her eyebrow. He notices the little brown freckles that appear on her sharp cheekbones, something that reminds him that it is summer. Gwiboon’s freckles only come out when she has been in the sun.  
  
“What?” She asks him, bringing him back from his staring.  
  
“Nothing, I just noticed that your freckles are back.” Jinki shrugs but the proximity between them only decreases as he leans into her side.  
  
“Shut up, you know how much I hate them. Here, take your stew and be gone.” She says as she ushers a warm bowl of stew into his waiting hands, causing him to move backwards a few steps.  
  
“You’ve already eaten with Jin?” He asks with a frown.  
  
“No, I’ll eat later, I still have some things to wash up.” She mentions before turning towards the sink.  
  
“Come eat with me.” Jinki asks, but it comes out more of a firm request. He’s worried about her, she looks stressed (probably from having Hyukjin at home 24/7 since it is the summer holidays).  
  
“No, it’s fine I’ll eat…” She begins but pauses when she hears the clattering of dishes. Jinki pulls a bowl from under the cupboard and begins to ladle the stew into it.  
  
“I’m not taking no for an answer. Just sit down and eat.” Jinki motions and Gwiboon resigns herself because refusing will cause more arguments than it’s worth.  
They eat in silence together for a few minutes before Jinki speaks up.  
  
“I remember when we ate this for my birthday.” He says slowly, with a soft smile upon his plump lips.  
  
“uh-huh” Gwiboon replies, a warmth spreading on her cheeks even though she is trying not to let it show.  
  
“I walked in from a meeting, it was snowing. The smell hit me as soon as I walked in the door, just like it did today. I remember you were standing in the kitchen in a simple, pretty, red dress – you know, the one with the lace lining.” Jinki speaks fondly.  
  
“Don’t Jinki…” Gwiboon pleads, her hands clasping together beneath the table.  
  
“Why not? It’s just a memory. One I cherish. You looked so beautiful that day – you look beautiful everyday – but I remember distinctly that you were glowing. Later that night you told me you were pregnant, god it was the best day of my life.” Jinki reminisces.  
  
“Stop!” Gwiboon speaks firmly, her eyes shining with tears, on the edge of toppling over and creating salty tracks down her pillowy soft cheeks.  
  
Jinki is standing in front of her now, looking down at her small figure. The pad of his thumb comes to rest heavily on her thick lower lip and he can feel her lips tremble and the panting of her moist breath coming in heavy sensations upon his digit. Her hazel orbs are crying as Jinki lowers himself to his knees before her.  
  
“Kim Gwiboon … no, Lee Gwiboon. I love you as much today as I did all those years ago. I’m sorry things have to be this way, but I can’t just act like I feel nothing.” Jinki whispers in the now minimal space between them, his fingers tucked under the woman’s delicate chin as if to hold on to her – as if he is afraid she will turn away and disappear.  
  
“You have to Jinki, WE have to. Your wife is upstairs in her office – she loves you. We can’t do this to her.” Gwiboon pleads, she hates it when the walls crumble like this. When Jinki cracks and lets his feelings flow free. He has these moments (they both do, but Gwiboon hides hers well) when he wants to throw everything away and step back in time to undo everything that they did wrong. In these moments Gwiboon’s heart clenches because she can still see the man she fell in love with in high school. She can see the man she made love to and one day imagined as her husband. She can see the father to her son…she can feel like a mother.  
  
“So what if she loves me? We love each other and nobody has ever thought about our feelings in all of this. Sure, she has nothing to do with my parent’s decisions but she agreed to marry me just as much as we agreed to this hellish arrangement. Every day I hate that we chose this route. What if I had stood up to my parents, we could be free and happy and…” Jinki rambles all of his feelings. Their faces still inches apart and the emotions in the room are at an all-time high. They rise and rise like helium balloons in the open sky.  
  
“…and poor, neglected, outcast. We couldn’t do that to Hyukjin. He would have been taken away from us by the authorities if your father had his way and even if he wasn’t, what kind of life would he have had? We’ve been through this Jinx…too many times.” Gwiboon cuts in. Her voice is firm but sad. Tired and exhausted from playing this part for too long, the sensible one. She is always the voice of reason, always cautious while Jinki is a wild cannon. For once, for one weak moment she wants to be the wild one.  
Jinki processes the words, the same ones he has heard over and over again throughout the years. His mind focuses on one thing only ‘Jinx’. It has been so long since she has called him that name. His wife had once tried to call him it until he lashed out at her, forbidding her to call him such a name ever again. He had felt bad afterwards, but not enough to revoke his demand.  
  
It is with the sound of this nickname that the balloons finally pop. He crashes his lips against Gwiboon’s soft and nostalgic lips. He feels resistance for a fraction of a second before she is kissing him back with just as much fevor.  
  
“Boonie...” he calls as his hands wander to her slim, curvy hips. He slips a tongue into her awaiting mouth and it finally feels like home. The pace slows as Gwiboon threads her lithe fingers into Jinki’s chestnut hair, their mouths moulding together like books and coffee; caramel and chocolate. They harmonise on a level that cannot be explained in mere words. It’s an all-encompassing feeling, something mildly akin to returning home after a long and weary trip or coming home from school on a blustery winter evening to find your favourite food on the table and the smell of freshly baked cake in the air.  
  
The two figures in the kitchen are now standing. They are pressed so closely together as if they are trying to become one. Trying to mould themselves into their teenage counterparts that never lost each other in the first place.  
  
The high glossed, oak floorboards of the stairs creak under the weight of a new presence. One that the couple in the kitchen are completely unaware of. There is a small feminine gasp, a perfectly manicured hand covering rouge lips, before the bare feet retreat hastily back to the office, closing the door carefully.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope this lived up to what you were expecting. I really struggled with this since I have never written female characters before. I have only ever dabbled in one domestic AU before too. So I’m really sorry if this totally sucked.
> 
> I left the details of what happened between Gwiboon and Jinki quite open to interpretation because I felt it might be more realistic for people that way. I have my own version of events of course but feel free to interpret that how you wish.
> 
> I also left the ending there so that you could make up your own version of events for that too. I feel like rounding it off wasn’t very realistic because such a complex situation couldn’t be solved in a one shot and would require a full chaptered fic that I would definitely not be confident in writing lol.
> 
> Anywho… I am actually really scared to post this so I bow in resignation if it completely sucked and I will stay away from this pairing and AU in the future.  
> Also, sorry this took so long, as I said I struggled with it and work has been REDICULOUS.
> 
> Despite all of that above, I would still love to hear your comments if you have any. Good or bad…although I will be scared to read them haha!  
> Thanks for reading through this obscure monster!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
